Felicity Saving Her Boys
by AinsleyWright
Summary: Based off of the episode in S3 where Roy gets arrested for being the Arrow. Tommy, Thea, Laurel all know that Oliver is the Green Arrow. The guys on the team decided to make a split choice decision and doesn't think about the consequences, leaving Felicity to pick up the mess and Tommy to be thrown in the middle of it.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash or the Arrow and all mistakes are mine.

Roy looks at Oliver and hopes that he could read how grateful he was when Oliver saved him. He hoped that Oliver knew that he was returning the favor of saving his life with Felicity. Roy knew that they loved each other and deserved each other. He pulled off the hood and stood in front of Detective Lance and said, "I'm the Arrow." He was ready to do this for Oliver. Roy just wished that he could have said good bye to his new sister that he found in Felicity.

Oliver watched as Roy did this for him. He couldn't believe it. Why? Why, did the kid have to do this? It was his job. Then he had a light bulb pop up above is head, the kid didn't have to do this. Oliver needed to do something before they either shot Roy or took him away. He looked back at Diggle and smiled at him. Take care of her, he mouthed. He apologized to Felicity in his head. He stepped out into the middle of the road. "Detective Lance, he is not the Arrow. I am!" Oliver was going to save Roy. He had to do this for his city, his sister, and for the love of his life, Felicity.

He didn't anticipate Diggle coming up from the other side and saying, "I'm the Arrow!" Roy turned his attention from the ground up to them and trying to figure out Oliver's game plan. He had to have something. Lance had no clue what they were trying to do other than the were more tv camera's than he wanted. So, he did the logical thing and told his officer's to arrest them all.

Felicity was down in the Arrow Cave with her mouth wide open. She couldn't understand what in the world they were doing! Why did they all have to have a hero complex? Did they all want her to die without them? She smacked her head on her desk, why me? First she had to hack into the Police station and watch what was happening with her boys. At least Tommy wasn't doing something. She turned around and looked up into the Verdant camera's making sure that Tommy was still behind the bar. He was and she was thankful. She had to figure out a plan and would need to tell him that their friends were in jail.

She grabbed her headset and called to Tommy. He said that he would be right down. She waited and watched as the dot from Oliver's shoe where the tracking device she placed it so when she needed reassuring that he wasn't doing something stupid she could find him. She listened as Tommy placed in his password and the door to the lair opened. She was staring intently to the wall.

Tommy walked down the stairs to see Felicity staring at the wall. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You rang"

"Yes, it seemed that all in the men in my life have decided to do something stupid, but I have a plan. I need you to call Barry and then get ready to be thrown in jail."

"Wait! What, why would I be thrown in Jail? Laurel will not like this; I told her I was finished with my crazy life." Felicity gave him a Oh, really look at that. "Okay my crazy party life."

"Well, she would understand for this. I need you to go to Lance and admit that you are the Green Arrow. After that you will probably be questioned and thrown in jail with the guys."

"Okay, but you are explaining to Laurel why I'm in jail with Oliver."

"I promise, now go please. Oh, wait don't leave yet." She turned around to grab something off of her desk. "Take this and place it in your shoe because I bet that you will have to change your clothes or something and I want in." He looked at the tiny looking dot thing. It would make no sense to him so he just listened to what Felicity told him.

"Okay, see you soon. I have to go save my friends." Felicity shook her head as she made a call to Barry.

Tommy looked up at the building he was going to walk into. He has a crazy life but he loved it. It was time to go save his friend; he walked in and grabbed the first cop he saw. "Hey, where would I find Detective Lance?"

"I'm sorry Sir but he is busy right now."

Tommy looked around and saw the room that he was very familiar with. "Is he in there?" He asked as he walked towards it.

"Excuse me Sir, but you can't go in there."

Tommy ignored the man and continued on. He had to save Oliver or Felicity would never forgive him. He walked right into the room. "Lance, good buddy of mine, how have you been doing? I have a confession. I'm the Arrow." There Tommy did it. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He looked towards the table and saw that it wasn't who he thought it was. The cop was shaking his head like he had so much stress today and was ready to just quit. "Oh, you're not Detective Lance. Sorry, must have gotten the wrong room."

The guy sighed and pointed to the cop behind him, "Jim, take this guy to Detective Lance in room 105 please."

"Yes Sir." Jim said and grabbed Tommy's arm and dragged him out. Tommy was moved three doors down when Jim opened the door and pushed him in. "Sir, this man says that he is the Green Arrow."

"Thanks Jim." Lance called to the man and waved him out.

"Hey guys, thanks for keeping my secret but I couldn't allow you to take the fall."

The other three men rolled their eyes at Tommy. They all thought one thing, _Felicity._ Lance sighed and ran a hand down his face.

This was getting to be too much. He needed a vacation and a long one. Maybe he would go to Las Vegas. He might meet somebody there. Maybe Ms. Smoak would know a good place for peace and quiet. "Sit down Mr. Merlin." This was going to be a long day. "Okay, first I have this kid take off the hood and say that he is the Arrow. Then you Mr. Queen come out and say that you are the Arrow. Then I have your body guard Mr. Diggle is it?" Dig nodded his head, "Come out and say that he is the Arrow. I figured that was unlikely, but then again strange things follow you everywhere. Then you Mr. Merlin come in and say that you are the Arrow. So obviously you guys know who he is and are covering for him. So, which one of you is it?" He leaned back and glared at them.

They each started to point to themselves and say "I'm the Arrow." He raised his hand at them. Great just great, his phone started to ring. He pulled it out and without looking at it he answered. "Yes."

"Detective" The voice that he has knows belong to the Arrow spoke.

"Listen Ms. Smoak, I know that you are trying to protect them but you can't."

Before he could get farther than that the voice spoke, "Mr. Lance, I'm not Ms. Smoak she is actually heading inside to find you. I'm the Arrow and I would like it if you would allow my friends to go. They have done nothing wrong except Roy who has stolen my jacket. Also would you please tell him that if he ruined my jacket that I'll not be happy, but then again maybe I should take a note from my friend the Flash and invest in red…" He trailed off. Lance shook his head at the phone. A knock came and he called for them to come in. As he suspected Felicity walked in with Jim. That's it, he thought, I'm so going for a vacation. It's about time he went on one.

"If you do not believe me Detective, then please leave the building and I will be in the back alley." The phone went dead.

"Stay here." Lance turned towards Jim, "watch them." He gave his chair to Felicity and left the building. He moved to the back alley and came across the Arrow. "Let me guess, you are the Arrow."

"Yes," came the voice, "I would also like for you to release my friends."

Lance sighed once again and just nodded his head. "Right away." He turned back around and left to go release his friends. He was so going on vacation.

Felicity made her way down the stairs of Verdant with the guy's right behind her. Barry was already waiting at her desk. "Dude, you should look into the color red. You would look so much better than green in it. Also I returned your second suit. I didn't burn it, I promised." Barry looked at all of them and realized that no matter what happens that they will always have each other backs.

Felicity smiled and kissed his cheek. Barry smiled as Oliver fisted his fist and grew a frown. He has it bad, Barry thought. "Thanks" She whispered. Barry nodded and left with a wave. As soon as he was gone, Felicity sighed and placed her purse down. The guys knew that she was trying to think rationally before she yelled at them in her loud voice. All except Tommy who, he knew wasn't in trouble. He wished that he brought snacks and he sat down in the chair by Felicity's desk.

"What where you thinking Roy? You could have been hurt?" She started with him. "Just because your life has gotten better means that you should run away and destroy it. You shouldn't have to sit in jail and wait to be killed by those that we have put away." She turned to Oliver, "How could you let him do something that stupid? Then you go around and do it to! How does that teach him anything? You guys can't all be the hero every single moment! Then Dig, I know that you were doing your job but still! You could have at least tried to stop him! What would have happened if Lance threw all of you in jail? I would have been left alone with Tommy! I would have died because he would be all mopey!"

"Hey! I wouldn't be the only one and I'm hurt Barbie!" Tommy yelled from behind her.

Felicity felt tears start up in her eyes. They didn't think about what would have happened to her. "I would have been left alone! I can't lose you guys! You are my family and my life; I would have nothing without you." She grew quiet at the end.

Roy was the first one to speak, "I'm sorry 'Licity. I wasn't thinking other than I had to save Oliver. I wasn't thinking about anything else."

"No, what would Thea have thought?" Roy looked down at that. He would have hurt Thea as well.

Dig was next. "I was saving both of them, but I as well didn't think. I reacted, and I'm sorry."

Oliver was the last but he didn't want to lose. He hated when he wasn't right and Felicity cried, he didn't like seeing her cry. He was the first to hug her, "I'm sorry. I had to save Roy and I was thinking that it didn't really matter. You all would have been able to move on without me."

"We couldn't, I can't lose you. I wouldn't know how to move on. You are the leader while I'm the brain. We will always need you, no matter who you are. I will need you." He kissed the top of her head. He felt Roy's arm wrap around Felicity from her back and then Dig, and finally Tommy because he didn't want to miss out on this hug. After a while of hugging each other they let go but Oliver still kept Felicity's hand in his.

"You are my boys and I can't lose you. If one of you ever thinks about doing that again, I will personally hunt you down and come up with something to do to each of you." She thought for a moment. "I know I will ground you guys."

They all stared at her. "What!"

"Yes, even you Tommy. I don't care if the majority of you are older I will ground you. So think next time."

They all couldn't believe it. Their Felicity would ground them. They couldn't believe it. They heard the lair's door open and then several shouts.

"Roy!" Thea's voice called.

"Tommy!" Laurels voice came next.

"Diggle!" Lyla's voice came.

"You are all in trouble!" They all shouted.

The guys all looked at each other in fear! Their own woman was coming to yell at them!

Author note - Hey everyone, I've been thinking about posting this for a while now. I'm nervous, it's my first Arrow fanfiction. I hope you have all enjoyed reading it. I know I haven't been writing or updating any of my stories and I'm sorry. I've been busy and that is an awful excuse but it's true. I hope to actually update my other fanfictions soon. I have not given up on them, I promise! I have recently started watching Numb3rs it's an awesome TV show and I encourage everyone who likes murder shows to watch it. It does include math but it's amazing about what they do with it. I hope that you have all been having a great summer. Please leave a review, they do make me smile.


End file.
